Alchimistul/XLIII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Vreau să-ţi istorisesc o poveste despre vise, spuse Alchimistul. Flăcăul îşi apropie calul: ― În Roma antică, pe timpul împăratului Tiberiu, trăia un om foarte bun care avea doi băieţi: unul era militar, şi când a intrat în armată, a fost trimis în cele mai depărtate regiuni ale imperiului. en "I want to tell you a story about dreams," said the alchemist. The boy brought his horse closer. "In ancient Rome, at the time of Emperor Tiberius, there lived a good man who had two sons. One was in the military, and had been sent to the most distant regions of the empire. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Celălalt fiu era poet, şi încânta Roma întreagă cu versurile lui frumoase. Într-o noapte, bătrânul avu un vis. Se făcea că-i apăruse un înger care i-a spus că vorbele unuia dintre fiii lui vor fi cunoscute şi repetate în toată lumea de către toate generaţiile viitoare. en The other son was a poet, and delighted all of Rome with his beautiful verses. "One night, the father had a dream. An angel appeared to him, and told him that the words of one of his sons would be learned and repeated throughout the world for all generations to come. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Bătrânul se trezi plângând de fericire în acea noapte, pentru că viaţa era generoasă şi-i dezvăluise un lucru pe care orice părinte ar fi fost mândru să-l cunoască. Puţin după aceea, bătrânul muri încercând să salveze un copil care era cât pe ce să fie strivit de roţile unei şarete. en The father woke from his dream grateful and crying, because life was generous, and had revealed to him something any father would be proud to know. "Shortly thereafter, the father died as he tried to save a child who was about to be crushed by the wheels of a chariot. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Cum se purtase corect şi drept toată viaţa lui, se duse drept în rai şi se întâlni cu îngerul care-i apăruse în vis. “Ai fost un om bun, îi spuse îngerul. Ţi-ai trăit viaţa în iubire şi ai murit demn. Acum pot să-ţi împlinesc orice dorinţă.” en Since he had lived his entire life in a manner that was correct andfair, he went directly to heaven, where he met the angel that had appeared in his dream. " 'You were always a good man,' the angel said to him. 'You lived your life in a loving way, and died with dignity. I can now grant you any wish you desire.' fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Şi viaţa a fost bună cu mine, răspunse bătrânul. Când mi-ai apărut în vis, am simţit că toate strădaniile mele n-au fost zadarnice. Pentru că versurile fiului meu vor rămâne în amintirea oamenilor în secolele viitoare. en " 'Life was good to me,' the man said. 'When you appeared in my dream, I felt that all my efforts had been rewarded, because my son's poems will be read by men for generations to come. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro N-am nimic de cerut pentru mine; orice tată s-ar mândri să vadă faima de care se bucură cineva pe care l-a crescut şi l-a educat. Mi-ar plăcea să văd, în viitorul depărtat, cuvintele fiului meu.” en . I don't want anything for myself. But any father would be proud of the fame achieved by one whom he had cared foras a child, and educated as he grew up. Sometime in the distant future, I would like to see my son's words.' fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Îngerul l-a atins pe umăr pe bătrân şi amândoi au fost proiectaţi în viitorul depărtat. În jurul lor apăru un loc imens cu mii de oameni care vorbeau o limbă ciudată. Pe bătrân îl podidiră lacrimile. en "The angel touched the man's shoulder, and they were both projected far into the future. They were in an immense setting, surrounded by thousands of people speaking a strange language. "The man wept with happiness. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Ştiam eu că versurile băiatului meu, poetul, erau geniale şi nemuritoare, îi spuse îngerului printre lacrimi. Aş vrea să-mi spui care dintre poeziile lui sunt recitate de aceşti oameni.” Îngerul se apropie de bătrân cu blândeţe şi amândoi se aşezară pe o bancă. en " 'I knew that my son's poems were immortal,' he said to the angel through his tears. 'Can you please tell me which of my son's poems these people arerepeating?' "The angel came closer to the man, and, with tenderness, led him to a bench nearby, where they sat down. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Versurile fiului tău, poetul, au fost foarte populare la Roma, a spus îngerul. Tuturor le plăcea şi se amuzau cu ele. Dar o dată cu sfârşitul domniei lui Tiberiu şi versurile lui au fost date uitării. Aceste cuvinte sunt ale fiului care s-a dus la armată.” Bătrânul se uită surprins la înger. en "'The verses of your son who was the poet were very popular in Rome,' the angel said. 'Everyone loved them and enjoyed them. But when the reign of Tiberius ended, his poems were forgotten. The words you're hearing now are those of your son in the military.' "The man looked at the angel in surprise. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Fiul acesta s-a dus într-un loc depărtat şi a devenit centurion. Şi era un om bun şi drept. Într-o seară, unul dintre sclavii lui s-a îmbolnăvit şi trăgea să moară. Fiul tău a auzit vorbindu-se despre un rabin care-i vindeca pe bolnavi şi a plecat, mergând zile întregi în căutarea acestui om. en " 'Your son went to serve at a distant place, and became a centurion. He was just and good. One afternoon, one of his servants fell ill, and it appeared that he would die. Your son had heard of a rabbi who was able to cure illnesses, and he rode out for days and days in search of this man. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Pe drum, a descoperit că omul pe care-l căuta era Fiul lui Dumnezeu. A mai întâlnit şi alţi oameni care fuseseră vindecaţi de el, şi-a însuşit învăţăturile aceluia şi chiar dacă era centurion roman, s-a convertit la credinţa lui. Până ce într-o dimineaţă ajunse aproape de Rabin. en Along the way, he learned that the man he was seeking was the Son of God. He met others who had been cured by him, and they instructed your son in the man's teachings. And so, despite the fact that he was a Roman centurion, he converted to their faith. Shortly thereafter, he reached the place where the man he was looking for was visiting.' fr de it es pt ------------------- ro I-a povestit că avea un rob bolnav. Iar rabinul s-a oferit să meargă până la el acasă. Dar centurionul era om cu credinţă, şi privind adânc în ochii Rabinului, a înţeles că se afla în faţa Fiului Domnului şi atunci toţi cei care-l înconjurau s-au ridicat în picioare.” en " 'He told the man that one of his servants was gravely ill, and the rabbi made ready to go to his house with him. But the centurion was a man of faith, and, looking into the eyes of the rabbi, he knew that he was surely in the presence of the Son of God.' fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Iată cuvintele fiului tău, îi spuse îngerul bătrânului. Sunt cuvintele pe care el i le-a spus Rabinului în acel moment, şi care niciodată nu au mai fost uitate. Acestea spun: „Doamne, eu nu sunt demn să-mi calci pragul, dar spune numai un cuvânt şi robul meu va fi tămăduit.” Alchimistul îşi îmboldi calul. en " 'And this is what your son said,' the angel told the man. 'These are the words he said to the rabbi at that point, and they have never been forgotten: "My Lord, I am not worthy that you should come under my roof. But only speak a word and my servant will be healed." "' fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Indiferent ce face, orice om de pe acest Pământ joacă un rol principal în Istoria lumii, a spus el. Şi, fireşte, nu ştie acest lucru. Flăcăul zâmbi. Niciodată nu se gândise că viaţa unui păstor putea să fie aşa de importantă. ― Rămâi cu bine, îi spuse Alchimistul. ― Rămâi cu bine, îi răspunse flăcăul. en The alchemist said, "No matter what hedoes, every person on earth plays a central role in the history of the world. And normally he doesn't know it." The boy smiled. He had never imagined that questions about life would be of such importance to a shepherd. "Good-bye," the alchemist said. "Good-bye," said the boy. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul a umblat două ore şi jumătate prin deşert, încercând să asculte atent ce anume îi spunea inima. Numai ea îi putea dezvălui locul exact unde era ascunsă comoara lui. “Unde va fi comoara ta, acolo îţi va fi şi inima”, îi spusese Alchimistul. en The boy rode along through the desert for several hours, listening avidly to what his heart had to say. It was his heart that would tell him where histreasure was hidden. "Where your treasure is, there also will be your heart," the alchemist had told him. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar inima lui îi vorbea de alte lucruri. Povestea cu mândrie istoria unui păstor care-şi părăsise oile pentru un vis care se repetase două nopţi la rând. Povestea despre Legenda Personală şi de oamenii mulţi care şi-au împlinit-o, care plecaseră în căutarea unor tărâmuri depărtate sau femei frumoase, înfruntându-şi semenii cu judecăţile şi prejudecăţile lor. en But his heart was speaking of other things. With pride, it told the story of a shepherd who had left his flock to follow a dream he had on two different occasions. It told of destiny, and of the many men who had wandered in search of distant lands or beautiful women, confronting the people of their times with their preconceived notions. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Tot timpul vorbi despre călătorii, descoperiri, cărţi şi mari schimbări. Când tocmai începuse să suie o dună ― dar exact în acel moment ― inima îi susură la ureche: „Fii atent la locul unde vei plânge. Pentru că în acel loc sunt eu, şi-n acel loc se află comoara ta.” en It spoke of journeys, discoveries, books, and change. As he was about to climb yet anotherdune, his heart whispered, "Be aware of the place where you are brought to tears. That's where I am, and that's where your treasure is." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul începu să suie duna încet. Pe cerul, plin de stele, se vedea din nou lună plină; merseseră timp de o lună prin deşert. Luna lumina şi duna, într-un joc de umbre care făcea deşertul să pară o mare vălurită şi făcea ca flăcăul să-şi amintească de ziua în care îşi lăsase slobod calul prin deşert, dându-i semnul cel bun Alchimistului. Şi în sfârşit, luna lumina liniştea deşertului şi călătoria făcută de oamenii care caută comori. en The boy climbed the dune slowly. A full moon rose again in the starry sky: it had been a month since he had set forth from the oasis. The moonlight cast shadows through the dunes, creating the appearance of a rolling sea; it reminded the boy of the day when that horse had reared in the desert, and he had come to know the alchemist. And the moon fell on the desert's silence, and on a man's journey in search of treasure. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV